Inquisition
by 7Choppy7
Summary: Yes! This is a Dragon Age 3: Inquisition story. I know the game hasn't come out yet, but this is my interpretation. However, this has turned out WAY different than I intended and I doubt the actual game will be like my story anyway. Its certainly not the game but...it's still Dragon Age. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue

Inquisition

Prologue

Cassandra took on a determined stride, Leliana trailing behind her. The steady beat of soldier armour gave her comfort. But not enough to slow down. The Champion or even the Warden had to be found before this mess could get even more out of hand than it already had. Leliana whistled and the sound of soldiers stopped, leaving silence in its midst.

"No, Leliana! We have already left this far longer than intended." Cassandra persisted, keeping her tone at bay while rage boiled inside of her. Leliana glanced at her with pale blue eyes. Red, flaming hair hung around her face.

"Cassandra, it is getting late and we cannot expect tired soldiers to defend us. Especially with the rain." She replied calmly, gazing at the clouded sky. Cassandra looked to the soldiers and their sagged shoulders. It was only when they stopped when she realized how cold she was. She waved her hand at Leliana.

"Very well. We leave at dawn, however." Cassandra growled. Leliana smiled and helped set up the camp with the soldiers. Everything inside of Cassandra screamed they were wasting time. She grumbled and settled into her bedroll. The sooner she was asleep, the better.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I quickly grabbed my luggage, along with my sister, Arinya.

"Quickly now! We'll miss it." I said, hurriedly. Arinya ran towards me, her brown hair flying in the wind with her luggage following her and jumping.

"I'm coming, Vera!" She shouted, her voice excited and panicky. She panted when she finally reached me and I laughed. I walked towards the ferryman and gave him the tickets.

"Orlais, please." I said to him, innocently. Not that I needed to exaggerate, but didn't want to fall out of practice, did we? He gave me a droopy look and nodded. I gestured for Arinya to stay close to me. She was very young but growing up fast. I felt pride radiate from my smile. As we walked across the gangplank, I felt Arinya clutch onto my long skirt. The gangplank was quite wide but she didn't want to be lost. Like Mother and Father. We reached the ship and Arinya still clutched to my skirt.

"Do you want to explore the ship?" I asked her with a mischievous smile. Arinya looked up at me with glossy blue eyes and my smile dropped. Instead of asking her, I knelt down and took her into a hug, quieting her sobs.

"I don't want to leave Amaranthine, Vera. I miss them." She said, tears running into my blouse. I simply shushed her, stroking her soft brown hair, the way Mother used to. It always helped when she missed our parents. I pried her from my blouse and cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes looked huge with tears. I smiled at her.

"I know you will miss it. It was home. But it is time for a new chapter in our story. A new beginning." I tried to think of something to say.

"Mother and Father both would want us to be happy, yes?" I asked her, using my thumbs to wipe her tears. Arinya's eyes wandered from mine.

"Well, this is why we are moving to Orlais. To be happier." _Or to make __**them**__ happier_, I thought. Nevertheless, she stopped crying and smiled sadly at me.

"I'll be happy for Mother." She said, trying to strengthen her smile she gazed at me. I smiled back and we watched on deck as our home drifted away from us. I gave a so-long yell to the spit of land I had been reduced to and waved. Arinya yelled too, laughing as people around looked at us with disgruntled faces. I laughed with her. This was only going to be as good as we made it to be and we're going to make it pretty damn good.

Chapter 2: We're Home

I pretended to Arinya that I had used the money Mother had left when she'd passed to buy our new home. Of course, the truth was far less pleasant but that is why I lied. I looked around the room. It was certainly small, but eloquently designed. I shook my head.

"Orlesians." I said under my breath. Arinya giggled. The room was a shade of cream with a red lining around the ceiling and there was deep red velvet carpet. But there was no denying it was beautiful.


	2. A New Beginning

Inquisition

Prologue

Cassandra took on a determined stride, Leliana trailing behind her. The steady beat of soldier armour gave her comfort. But not enough to slow down. The Champion or even the Warden had to be found before this mess could get even more out of hand than it already had. Leliana whistled and the sound of soldiers stopped, leaving silence in its midst.

"No, Leliana! We have already left this far longer than intended." Cassandra persisted, keeping her tone at bay while rage boiled inside of her. Leliana glanced at her with pale blue eyes. Red, flaming hair hung around her face.

"Cassandra, it is getting late and we cannot expect tired soldiers to defend us. Especially with the rain." She replied calmly, gazing at the clouded sky. Cassandra looked to the soldiers and their sagged shoulders. It was only when they stopped when she realized how cold she was. She waved her hand at Leliana.

"Very well. We leave at dawn, however." Cassandra growled. Leliana smiled and helped set up the camp with the soldiers. Everything inside of Cassandra screamed they were wasting time. She grumbled and settled into her bedroll. The sooner she was asleep, the better.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I quickly grabbed my luggage, along with my sister, Arinya.

"Quickly now! We'll miss it." I said, hurriedly. Arinya ran towards me, her brown hair flying in the wind with her luggage following her and jumping.

"I'm coming, Vera!" She shouted, her voice excited and panicky. She panted when she finally reached me and I laughed. I walked towards the ferryman and gave him the tickets.

"Orlais, please." I said to him, innocently. Not that I needed to exaggerate, but didn't want to fall out of practice, did we? He gave me a droopy look and nodded. I gestured for Arinya to stay close to me. She was very young but growing up fast. I felt pride radiate from my smile. As we walked across the gangplank, I felt Arinya clutch onto my long skirt. The gangplank was quite wide but she didn't want to be lost. Like Mother and Father. We reached the ship and Arinya still clutched to my skirt.

"Do you want to explore the ship?" I asked her with a mischievous smile. Arinya looked up at me with glossy blue eyes and my smile dropped. Instead of asking her, I knelt down and took her into a hug, quieting her sobs.

"I don't want to leave Amaranthine, Vera. I miss them." She said, tears running into my blouse. I simply shushed her, stroking her soft brown hair, the way Mother used to. It always helped when she missed our parents. I pried her from my blouse and cupped her face in my hands. Her eyes looked huge with tears. I smiled at her.

"I know you will miss it. It was home. But it is time for a new chapter in our story. A new beginning." I tried to think of something to say.

"Mother and Father both would want us to be happy, yes?" I asked her, using my thumbs to wipe her tears. Arinya's eyes wandered from mine.

"Well, this is why we are moving to Orlais. To be happier." _Or to make __**them**__ happier_, I thought. Nevertheless, she stopped crying and smiled sadly at me.

"I'll be happy for Mother." She said, trying to strengthen her smile she gazed at me. I smiled back and we watched on deck as our home drifted away from us. I gave a so-long yell to the spit of land I had been reduced to and waved. Arinya yelled too, laughing as people around looked at us with disgruntled faces. I laughed with her. This was only going to be as good as we made it to be and we're going to make it pretty damn good.

Chapter 2: We're Home

I pretended to Arinya that I had used the money Mother had left when she'd passed to buy our new home. Of course, the truth was far less pleasant but that is why I lied. I looked around the room. It was certainly small, but eloquently designed. I shook my head.

"Orlesians." I said under my breath. Arinya giggled. The room was a shade of cream with a red lining around the ceiling and there was deep red velvet carpet. But there was no denying it was beautiful.


End file.
